Under His BoxerBriefs
by SpadePariah
Summary: Sam is having wet dreams about his big brother while he sleeps next to him. What happens when the one you desire is laying in the bed next to you, with his bare chest exposed and glisening in the moonlight? Dean/Sam Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up Fan Fic'ers! :Du Well as many of you know my first story "Big Time Texting" was inspired by a Wincest written by an author on the wincest web archive. So in truth reading wincest was what inspired me to read on and publish my own fic's. So here's one that is really original to me, and I hope you like it. I also have recently posted a "Secret Circle" post; however, it's not my norm to write or read that genre of fic' but I wrote it in inspiration of the fifth chapter of the last book. So check it out and let me know what you think. So as always read, review, and enjoy.! :Du  
><strong>

**Under His Boxer-Briefs:  
><strong>

Sam awoke hot and sweaty, his heart pounding against his chest. Dean was in a dead sleep on the bed parallel to him. Sam watched as Dean slept, his masculine torso rising and falling gently as he dreamed his sweet dreams. Sam admired the sliver moonlight that cast shadows over his older brothers bare chest. Sam was woken by the hot and heavy wet dream he'd had for months. Dean, his big brother Dean, fucking him making him feel alive. Each night he woke up and finished off the job his dreams had started then he would fall back asleep. This time he stayed awake watching Dean from his bed. Although Sam had seen Dean without his shirt many times he never really had the chance to enjoy the full sight. Sam sat up and stripped himself of his soaked undershirt and pulled open his boxers. He thought about with it would feel like to have Dean inside him. He wondered what Dean would taste like. As he ran his hand briskly over his hard on he saw Dean change positions in his bed.

Dean had rolled over facing Sam and his blanket fell away just enough to reveal his abdomen. His eyes were still shut but his hand was partly tucked under his waistband. Sam froze at the sight of Dean, he noticed where Dean's hand was. And then Sam began thinking about Dean laying there naked. Dean's black boxer-briefs were tight on him and Sam could see the outline of his cock beneath the thin cotton. Sam's heart was beating fast and loudly as he stood from his bed and walked over to Dean's side. He moved Dean's hand out of his way slowly trying not to wake him. When Sam looked up, Dean shifted again. Still facing Sam he let in a small snore and resumed his sleep.

Sam sighed in relief then moved his lips up against his brothers abdomen. The hairline that rode proudly above Dean's waistband met Sam's touch. He immediately stuck his tongue out and let the hairline take him to Dean's waistband. Sam was squatting on one knee bedside of his older brother. His hand was firmly gripped around his own dick. Sam was filled with fear and excitement as he dared to stick a finger under the waistband that kept him from his big brother. Slowly he pulled the elastic toward him then resumed to follow the path of dirty blonde hair. As Sam pushed his tongue farther in it met the bush of Dean's short and curlies. Forgetting himself Sam let out a harsh breath and low groan. As he trourled his hot velvet tonge deep in the dirty blonde curls.

Dean began to stir on his bed. He tossed over and lay on his back again. His arm over his eyes remaining asleep. Sam regained control of his nerves and went back to his brother's boxers. Sam reached over and stuck a finger into the opening that lay in front of Dean's dick. Slowly again he made his way in and slowly retrieved it out of the hole in the fabric. There it was Dean's manhood was thick and pale white. Sam shook fiercely as he gripped it, enjoying the vision before him.

Carefully Sam brought his mouth to Dean's pelvis and took the sleeping man into his hot mouth. Sam groaned huskily again and sighed harshly at the contact. Sam pulled Dean out of his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue around the head. Then ran it down Dean's thick shaft feeling all the indents and muscles that made up his big brother's manhood. Sam drew it into his mouth again letting it rest there while he sucked on it gently as if it were a blow pop. Dean's hips began to roll and Sam froze with his brother still deep on his mouth. After Dean settled again his cock started to gain length. Sam remained still and let Dean grow until his erection started pressing hard against his throat. Sam let his tongue reach out farther down Dean's shaft then pushed his head forward taking the hardening man all the way.

Sam applied more pressure as he drew out his sleeping brothers hard on out past his lips. Fully aroused himself he reached down and let his own fall out between his legs and stroked it to full length. While enjoying the masculine Popsicle he had dreamed of for many nights before. He watched as Dean's expression turned from a sleeping scowl to a lighter hearted grin. His chest still falling in a calm rhythm Sam gorged himself on the man. Collecting the salty thick juices that emerged from the tip. Holding out for more he threw his head farther down the long thick shaft and treated it like a kid enjoying a frosty dripping popsicle.

When Dean began to stir in his sleep Sam immediately pulled away. He slipped the poll back inside the confides of Dean's tight boxer-briefs. Trying to be ask quite as possible he fled to his bed. Heart pounding sweat falling off him. He feared his brother would catch him. As he slid under the covers he pretended to sleep while he watched out of the corner of his eye. He saw that Dean was becoming fully aware of his surroundings as he looked around the room. As he lay back against the mattress he began to grope at the erection that Sam had just left for him. He looked over to where Sam lay acting as though he were in a deep sleep and thought it alright to continue with what he had planned to do. Sam watched as Dean pulled himself from his briefs. Showing off the thick hair that surrounded the bigger more illusive member at the center. Letting his tight worn out briefs cling to his prefect white thighs. He took hold of the manhood that Sam had sucked to fullness moments ago and gave it a squeeze. Dean proceeded to lick his hand slowly and intimately. Returning it to the length below. He buckled his hips and clenched his toned white ass off the bed. As he spread his thighs he began to pick up speed.

Sam watched as his brother put on solo show, he watched as Dean flicked the head as he neared the top and continuously ran his tongue across his palm to increase his self produced lubricate. Sam heard how his older brothers breathing became harsher. He was so turned on at the vision before him he wanted desperately to relieve himself but didn't want to make himself known. His heart fluttered under his breast and arousal was leaking into the sheets. The air grew thick in the room it smelt of Dean's musk, only adding to the intensity of this private show.

Dean groaned the manliest nosie that Sam had ever heard, sexual sounds emulated from his lips as he pleasured himself. His bare ass glowing in the moonlight, his pale thighs mimicked those of a God, and his bicep was as erect as his dick. Sam's attention fell on the fullness of his brother, he watched closely at Dean's tightly bound fist working rythmicly around the arousal hangging between his brother's creamy pale thighs.

At Dean's climax he grunted harshly and sexually as hot white ropes of cum floored out of his rock hard length. As more came he was left grunting as it shot out onto his prefect white abs some covering his pecks. He let himself fall back to the mattress and he lay there breathing deeply and harshly. Sam was still hard as he watched his brother pull his shirt from the floor and clean himself off. He remained stiff as he pushed his cock back into his briefs. He rolled over to his side closing his eyes to resume his dreaming state.

Sam was so turned on that he hadn't noticed that while Dean was climaxing he busted under his sheets. When he reached for his once painfully hard erection he found that he was pooling his own hot white seed. Sam closed his eyes and played the image back in his head over and over until falling back asleep.

**So there it is my second official Wincest. Thanks for Reading and please do review if you have any thoughts or fic's you'd like to read let me know in the review box or PM. Hope you enjoyed this one and check back soon for more updates.! :Du **

**-Pariah**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke as the sun broke through the window. His boxers tented showing his rock hard erection. It stood upward in a semi-curve. Dean flashed a thuggish grin at the rod as it stood proud. As he began to work the thin fabric that covered the impressively erect shaft, he looked over at his brother as he let his own stiffy jut out from his covers.

Dean thought about the wet dream he had the night before of Sammy's hot lips working him to climax. The playbacks arouse clearness that stained the tip of his erection. As Dean released his hardening legend from it's confides. The lean man locked his eyes on his little brother as he palmed his rod in an ironclad fist.

The man watched as his little brother tossed in his sleep and scrunched his lips into a puckering expression. The image of Sam's child-like grin burned into Dean's mind motivated his balls to tighten. The bliss that crossed the younger man's face when Dean busted in his mouth gave him that final push over the edge.

In the heated moment Dean's erection jutted up involuntarily locked in his grip. It spit out the heaving man's white hot ropes on his exposed chest and dripped off his short curls. Upon the fall of the older man's orgasm Sam tossed in his sleep. Dean rolled over on his stomach hiding the frosted mess that he let cover his abdomen.

Dean let himself drift back into his sweet dream's of his little Sammy while his hard on die down.


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters were both lay down for bed, it was around one or two in the morning Dean was drunk from the pitcher of beer that he downed at the bar. Sam was still swarmed by the thoughts and dreams that have played over and over in his mind. Sam, looked over to his big brother and stiffened in his sweats. Watching him strip himself of his clothes. Something inside of Sam was pushing him to make a move.

He watched as Dean dropped his tight briefs, his heart was throbbing and pounding harder than ever before. He tucked his fingers in his swelling jeans and began unbuttoning his shirt. when he saw that Dean was crawling in to bed, he followed suite. His shirt was tossed, and jeans dropped. When he lay down keeping on eye on his older brother's exposed form, he arched his back and slid off the loose cotton shorts.

Dean in his drunken haze took notice of his baby brother's actions. He let his ambitions fade and he let his pride rise to the occasion. The intoxicated man, took grip of his thick member and let it swell, catching Sammy's attention immediately. The sober brother stood up erection arched out and he made his move on his worshiped big brother.

With one swift movement the sandy haired man glided over the distance between the beds of their motel room and crawled on to Dean's mattress. The younger brother looked down into Dean's alcohol induced gaze while he lifted his thick muscular thigh up and dropped it on the opposing side of Dean's outstretched naked form.

Sam's arousal stood out for his older brother to marvel at, as he hovered over the older man. The two men took on a locked eye contact composure. The younger man towered over Dean, he lay his exposed rippled muscular torso over the glistening slivery abs. Their solid erections clashed together and Dean pushed his back off the bed and took control of Sam's trembling lips.

The drunken brother toured his tongue passed his little Sammy's lips and tasted every inch inside. His fingers found their way to the tight pucker that was left exposed. Dean's middle finger found its way in and Sam loosed himself falling to his older brother's dominion like a willing victim.

When the sandy haired brother broke off the tongue tie to take a breath Dean was already doubling up on digits. By the time that the shaggy headed man, came back for more of his brother's soft lips Dean was ready to make his plunge. As Sam crouched back down on his Big Brother's tight body, he was entering the tight pucker. He stretched the man and awed coos fell into the intense silence of the room.

The room was dark only lit by one lamp that resided beside the bed. The dirty brown curtains drawn together to keep unwanted eyes out of the motel room. The white sheets sprawled around the bed like a hurricane tore across the mattress. The dark brown bed spread hugged his lower back and covered his thighs.

Beneath him was another head pressed deep into the pillow that lay under him. As the one on top rose to his knees the covers fell away revealing the creamy white backside that lay on the other side. His muscles clenching and tightening as his body pushed forward. His ass muscles tightened and released in sync with his movements. The man under him lay there writhing beneath the other in excitement.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly beneath his masculine palm. Dean looked to his brothers eyes while he pushed back in deep inside. Sam's mouth curved into a smile that let his jaw hang open showing his enjoyment to his big brother's rod entering him. Sam reached up behind Dean's lower back and pulled him into him. His thighs pressed tightly against Dean's pale white hips.

Dean looked into his brothers hazel eyes, revealing pure passion and need. He ran his hands under his little brother and pulled him to cradle Sam into his chest. Pressed against each other Dean thrusted his hard dick deeper into Sam's opening cradling him in his arms. Sam held onto Dean's back as he was thrown up and down on his older brothers lap. Dean brought his lips to Sam's thick Peck and licked his golden brother up to his neck.

Sam threw his head back allowing him to continue. Dean continued his rhythmic thrusting as he pushed his brothers sandy hair from Sam's face. Sam looked down into Dean's dark emerald eyes sharp with passion and excitement. His short dirty blonde hair soaked I'm sweat. Sam could feel Dean's heart thundering against his abdomen.

"Sammy " Dean gasped to get his brothers attention. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean looked up at his little brother still snug on his dick and still pressed firmly in his lap. "I'm great just don't let go." Sam said back his voice stained in lust. Dean smiled and rose Sam up the sweat between them letting his brother glide up his chest. Still holding Sam in his arms. Like an over protective brother Dean pulled Sam into a close embrace. Sam rested his face into Dean's hair still grasping his back. When Dean brought Sam down resting himself inside Sam he brought himself into a deep passionate kiss. The heat from Sam's body radiated on Dean's chest.

Dean's hands found their way into Sam's thick sandy hair grabbing hold of his wet locks. Sam's mouth opened to accept Dean's tongue. As Sam relaxed into Dean's dominant and passion filled intrusion. Dean worked his tongue against Sam's his hot breath creating more passion.

Sam pushed his into Dean's mouth as the two began to wrestle in a lustful frenzy. Dean's breathing started to rise in shallow breaths and Sam let go of the dominance and fell farther into Dean's embrace. As they let the passion rest Dean started to move rhythmically into his brother again. The two stared lovingly into each others eyes for a moment of undoubted fiery love.

Dean pressed his lips softly to Sam's as he pushed him back onto the bed. Hovering over his little brother his arms locked tight as he looked down his brothers chest. Dean watched as his chest rose and fell. He followed the trail of hair under his belly button that led into Sam's hairy patch that surrounded his manhood. Sam looked up at his brother questioningly " what's wrong?" He asked concerned that his brother was going to pull out.

"Nothing. . . You're just so beautiful Sammy." Dean replied with a smile that melted Sam's heart. Dean looked farther down at Sam's sun kissed legs as they hung over his own pale lightly hairy thighs. "You're perfect." Dean said returning his eyes to his little brother's. "Everything is just perfect." He finished and began thrusting into Sam again. Dean pulled his hand to his mouth and licked his palm briefly then grabbed hold of Sam's throbbing cock. Sam let out a whipper of excitement then let his eyes roll back. Dean pumped Sam's dick in his hand with ease. His hand slid briskly as Dean's saliva mixed with Sam's pre cum. Dean tightened his grip as Sam dropped his arms from Dean's shoulders writhing in ecstasy on the mattress beneath him. Sam at a loss of words could only whisper Dean's name repeatedly as his big brother tended to him.

Dean let go of Sam's dick and pushed him self deeper into him. Sam looked up confused as he watched Dean take him. His rhythm changed Dean wasn't pulling out as much. Dean's hands had made their way against Sam's back and he was holding him tightly. Soft harsh groans and whippers began to emerge from Dean's breath. His body hunched over Sam, Dean's dick was lost inside of his willing little brother. Dean's mouth fell open and a cry of relief dropped out. As he climaxed deep inside Sam. Sam watched Dean's face as he released his hot white seed into him.

As Dean regained his sight and breathing became easier Sam was pumping himself at the magnificent scene that was being performed above him. Sam's eyes darkened with need and passion watching his brother regain composer as he took his manhood out of him.

"Sammy that was one of the best I've ever shot." Dean said in a raspy voice. He looked down and saw that Sam was trying to bust under him. He saw the sexual release in his eyes. When Sam began to breathe deeper and his back arched off the bed Dean grabbed the thickness out of Sam's control. He let go briefly and licked his masculine palm and returned to Jack off his brother.

When Sam started whimpering Dean let go and deep throated Sam's manhood. When Sam broke his cum shot violently through him. Sam grabbed hold of Dean's neck and threw his pelvis upward as his climax hit fullness. Dean collected all of Sam's milk in his mouth and waited for Sam to fall against the mattress. When Dean pulled off of Sam's dick he swallowed down what Sam had given him. Licking his lips he bent back down and cleaned off Sam's still leaking manhood. Sam lay back relaxed and content with the job his brother had just surprised him with smiled and motioned him to come up from his dick.

"Taste good?" Sam asked teasingly. Dean looked at him deep with passion and kissed his brother with the same intent. Breaking the connection he said, "just like sugar, baby boy." Sam relaxed into Dean's embrace sweat covering both of them the fell into each others loving arms.


End file.
